Containers include mechanisms to access contents stored in the containers. These mechanisms can cause an opening to be formed in the container. In situations where the container is storing a liquid, the liquid can be poured from the opening. Additionally, when the container is a beverage container, an individual can drink the beverage directly from the opening in the container. In some cases, the opening formed in the container can be produced by using a tab attached to the container to puncture a portion of the container. In other instances, the opening can be formed by a device external to the container, such as a device including a sharp edge, a blade, and the like.